Need to grow older with a girl like you
by Emma-face
Summary: Set 5 years after leaving Roundview and Naomi and Emily are tying the knot! Fluff for the sake of happiness but funny too! Pairings: Naomi/Emily, Katie/Effy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Title from a Joshua Radin song called I'd rather be with you!

Ultraviolet55 this is in response to all the wishing you did during If you're Irish =]

Please review and let me know what you think

On with the fluff!!!!!

* * *

"I've loved you since I was 12! I never thought I could feel this way about anyone but I need you Emily. I never want to imagine my life without you in it. Please, say you'll be mine forever...Marry me?"

"Well I would say yes." Naomi jumped out of her skin when she heard Effy's voice behind her. She spun around to see the brunette leaning against the door frame grinning at her.

"Fucksake Eff! Make some noise when you walk!" She growled.

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you." She shrugged. "And anyway you asked me to drop in."

"Yes but I thought you would ring the doorbell like a normal person." The blonde sighed.

"Why would I ring the doorbell when I have a key?"

"_Katie_ has a key." Naomi corrected her. "You borrowing the key does not make it yours."

"Don't be ridiculous Naoms you know you love these little visits." She rolled her eyes. "Here, is this ok?"

She held out the carrier bag in her hand for Naomi to examine its contents; a packet of stir fry vegetables and two chocolate desserts.

"Perfect." She smiled and carried it off towards the kitchen. Effy followed her pulling out a cigarette as she walked. Per Emily's house rules she waited until she was actually in the kitchen and had opened the window before sparking up. She had enough experience living with a Fitch to know not to break the house rules.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." She shook her head and offered the carton to Naomi who happily accepted a fag. Naomi had confided in her months ago that she was planning to propose to Emily and she had been helping her plan it for weeks but still it didn't seem real until she heard the girl practising her speech.

"I know." Naomi inhaled deeply from the cigarette and exhaled slowly. She had never felt this nervous in her whole life. But she was excited too.

"She's going to say yes." Effy assured her with a knowing smile.

"I hope so." She mumbled, wishing she felt as confident.

"She will." Effy rolled her eyes. Anyone could see that these two were meant to be together. "Promise we'll be the first people you call after she says yes?"

"Of course." Naomi chuckled. Katie would never forgive them if she wasn't the first person they told of their engagement.

"What time is Emily supposed to be home?"

"5." Naomi anxiously looked at the clock. The time had been passing so slowly today it was driving her crazy.

"Then I better get out of your way. Wouldn't want to ruin the big moment." She grinned, stubbed out her cigarette and jumped down from the bench. She threw her arms around the blonde and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Good luck." She whispered in her ear. "Not that you need it."

"Thanks." Naomi gave a weak smile. Her nerves were getting worse as the time drew nearer; by the time Emily actually got home she would be nothing but a pile of butterflies on the floor. She shut the door behind Effy and returned to the kitchen to prepare the dinner, it helped to keep busy. By the time everything was ready and Emily called to say she was on her way home, Naomi had smoked almost a full carton of cigarettes.

-

"I'm home." Emily called when she fell through the door and dropped her bag on the floor. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in all day and let the deep red locks fall naturally around her face. "What smells nice?"

Naomi appeared in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. The second she saw the red head her nerves settled a little bit. "That would be dinner." She smiled as her girlfriend crossed the room and kissed her softly.

"Yum!" She smiled. "Are you alright?" Emily's brow furrowed when she looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, fine why?"

"Just look a little pale." Emily shrugged. "I'm going to get changed. Will dinner be long? I'm starving."

"Be ready in five minutes." Naomi promised her and disappeared back into the kitchen. She took a few more deep, calming breaths and dished up two plates of the chicken stir fry she had been cooking.

"Look's amazing." Emily said, creeping up behind her and snaking her hands round the blonde's waist kissing her neck. Naomi only managed a forced smile when she turned around to put the plates on the table. She doubted very much that she would be able to stomach food at this moment.

Emily quickly tucked into her dinner, filling Naomi in on her day in between forkfuls.

After Roundview they had travelled to Goa and stayed there for a few weeks. Then they moved on to New Zealand where they backpacked across the country for another few weeks. After that they made a quick stop off in Japan before backpack across Europe to return home. It had been a life changing and memorable trip. They had seen and experienced things that they believed would make them better people.

When they got home Emily enrolled to do nursing in the local university with the hope of specialising in paediatric nursing. Naomi had applied for journalism and spent her free time writing about their trip hoping someday she could get it published as a lesbian friendly travel guide. Emily had graduated with a first in nursing last year and had recently begun her first year of working in the paediatric unit of the local hospital. The first day she had arrived home in her teddy bear scrubs had officially killed Naomi's naughty nurse fantasy but she really loved the job and it suited her perfectly.

"And Charlie got home today." She beamed across the table.

"That's great!" Naomi tried to sound normal. Charlie was one of the first terminal patients Emily had worked with. She had cried for a week when she started because it was so tragic that someone so young would be dying. But he was a little character and kept all the nurses laughing. He fought hard and they had been talking about discharging him for a week or so.

"Yeah." The red head's brow furrowed. "Are you alright honey? You've barely touched your food."

Naomi's heart stopped dead for a second. She knew this was it. Her now or never moment. With one final deep breath she found the strength to look into Emily's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm fine." She said shakily. "I just have something on my mind."

"Well what is it?" Her partner asked, voice full of concern.

"It's nothing bad." Naomi assured her. "It's good, really. I mean I think it's good. I hope you think it's good too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well." The blonde drew a deep breath and got out of her chair. As she got down on one knee in front of Emily she couldn't hold back the tears. Emily's eyes widened when she realised what was going on.

"Emily. I've loved you since I was 12. And I know that even if I live forever I'll never love anyone else as much as I love you." She looked into those deep chocolate eyes and found them welling up with tears too. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the little black jewellery box she had bought a few days ago. Opening it she held it out in front of her and looked at Emily pleadingly. Tears were falling thick and fast down the other girl's face as she smiled and nodded because words failed her. Naomi fumbled with the ring trying to prise it out of the box and slide it onto Emily's ring finger.

"Really?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." Emily knelt down beside her and threw her arms around her girlfriend. Fiancé. "Yes of course I'll marry you."

They kissed and cried on the floor for five minutes both of them feeling as though their hearts were soaring.

-

Katie and Effy were curled up on the couch watching the soaps after dinner. It was their nightly routine. Effy had no interest in the soaps when they first started dating but Katie had insisted. It was strange how she found herself being sucked into the fictitious worlds on the television. The phone rang and Effy jumped a little.

"Who could that be?" Katie wondered who the hell would be calling her in the middle of her stories.

"Don't know." Effy shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "Better answer it."

"Hello." Katie picked up the receiver. From across the room Effy could hear the fast, excited chatter and squealing of the other Fitch twin. She smiled to herself knowing why she had called.

"What?" Katie demanded excitedly then squealed. "Really? Oh my God Congratulations!"

Effy looked at her girlfriend, trying to seem genuinely intrigued.

"Naomi proposed!" Katie grinned; she was literally bouncing with joy. "Their getting married!"

"That's fantastic!" Effy smiled brightly but Katie was too busy talking to Emily again.

"Alright yeah, go call them!" Katie nodded even though her sister couldn't see her. "We're so pleased for you. Yeah, bye!" She hung up the phone and came bounding over to Effy.

"Can you believe it?" She beamed as she climbed into the brunette's lap.

"No. It's wonderful." Effy smiled back. Katie narrowed her eyes at her and her jaw dropped.

"You little bitch! You knew!" She huffed.

"No I didn't." Effy lied unconvincingly. Katie raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok yeah Naomi told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She playfully slapped her girlfriend's arm.

"Well...I love you babe but you can't keep secrets for shit." She smirked, earning herself another slap.

"Oi." Effy rubbed her stinging arm. "I thought Emily might want to be the one to tell her twin sister she was getting engaged."

"Oh." Katie said thoughtfully. "Good point. Sorry." She smiled and apologetically rubbed the area she had slapped.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She smiled and planted a kiss on the twin's lips.

"We should go round." Katie said, excitedly jumping off Effy's lap. She was so thrilled for her sister. As much as Katie denied it in the beginning she couldn't actually pick a better partner for her sister. Naomi was kind and sweet to Emily and she loved her with every bit of her soul. They were a perfect fit. It was just too bad it had taken Katie a year or so to see that.

"Really?" Effy looked doubtful. "They might want to be alone."

"We'll bring champagne." Katie said with a nod as though that would erase any problem the couple might have with them intruding. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed their coats. Effy could see she wasn't going to be given an option on this trip so she dutifully trudged along.

-

"Let me see the ring!" Katie squealed when Emily opened the door. She pushed her way into the house, pulling her younger twin sister aside by her left hand.

"I hear that might replace hello as the new common greeting." Effy joked, throwing her arms around Naomi. "Congratulations." She beamed and muttered a little I told you so in the blonde's ear.

"Thank you." Naomi was glowing. They both were, the happiness was just radiating from them.

"It's gorgeous!" Katie nodded approvingly, crossing the room to congratulate her future sister in law. "I'd say I didn't know you had such good taste but you did ask my sister to marry you...so you must have fine taste."

"Thanks Katiekins. Your approval means the world to me." Naomi smiled and for once she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Now please, please tell me you're going to let me plan this with you." She implored her sister. A few months after opening let's get Fitched, Jenna had decided that running her own business was too much like hard work for her and had quit, leaving Katie to run the business. The older twin had taken to it like a duck to water, finding she enjoyed bossing people around and helping them make their big day extra special.

"I don't know." Emily screwed up her lips in thought. Of course she wanted her sister to be involved but she was afraid Katie would take over like she had done everything else since they were little.

"I promise you can have final say in everything! I'll be there strictly in an advisory and lending you my contacts capacity." She promised. "Please?"

"Oh alright." Emily relented. Katie jumped for joy, literally.

"Great! Come on let's sit down we need to discuss a date, venue, colour, theme." She put her arm round her sister and led her towards the living room. Emily looked back over her shoulder frightened at Naomi and Effy.

"We brought champagne." Effy said by way of an apology for her girlfriend and handed the bottle to Naomi before the followed the twins into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi was lying up in bed with her laptop watching Emily pace back and forward on the phone. She was alternating between heavy sighs, gritting her teeth and waving her arms around in exasperation. If she thought she could get away with it the blonde would have been in fits of laughter; but she knew better than that.

"Yes Katie...I know...I know!" Emily rolled her eyes at her partner who couldn't help but smirk.

"Katie, look please can we just talk about this tomorrow?" She whined. "We're meeting that guy at 11...yes the hotel manager that's what I said...well he is a guy!"

Naomi shifted in the bed, getting up and approaching Emily.

"Yes I am taking this seriously Katie...yes I do want it to be a beautiful and magical day." She said flatly. "But..." She was cut off when Naomi took the phone from her hand.

"Hi Katie!" The blonde said in an overly cheerful voice. "Yes I know this is very important but I'm afraid Emily can't discuss anymore wedding plans tonight because her fiancé needs her to come to bed."

Emily giggled quietly at the look on Naomi's face when Katie responded. She could imagine what her sister was probably saying.

"Well it's nothing you won't be doing to Effy later." She smirked. "Goodnight Katiekins. We will see you in the morning at 10am sharp."

Naomi hung up the phone and Emily threw her arms around her in gratitude. "Thank you!" She groaned.

"You're welcome." The taller girl smiled and kissed her nose.

"Why did I agree to this?" She complained as they got back into bed together.

"I thought it was because you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me." Naomi replied wittily. Emily glared at her.

"I know that! I meant why did I agree to let Katie help me plan the wedding? God she's insufferable!"

"I know." Naomi agreed flippantly. "But she is the best! And she is only being pushy because she's your sister and she loves you and wants the best for you."

"I know." Emily grumbled. She knew her partner was right but that didn't mean she liked it. "Do you think she'd notice if we changed our phone number?" She asked hopefully, settling down to bed and turning out her bedside light.

"That won't work." Naomi pointed out, doing the same. "She has your mobile number. And even if you changed that Effy would sell out and give her your new number."

Emily laughed feeling much less stressed now. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a soft and tender kiss. "Now let's get some sleep because we have an appointment with the Nazi wedding planner at 1000 hours."

Another bout of giggling and a few goodnight kisses later they fell asleep.

-

"Do you really have to go?" Effy rolled over in bed to pout at her girlfriend. Katie was running around their bedroom getting dressed.

"Yes." She replied firmly. "They'll never let me live it down if I'm late."

"Well maybe if you didn't insist on ringing Ems every single night they might be more forgiving." The brunette pointed out.

"I knew you'd take their side." Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not taking their side." Effy argued. "I'm just on the side that means my girlfriend can come back to bed."

Katie chuckled. "You know you could always come with me, I'm sure Emily and Naomi wouldn't mind?"

Effy considered this option for a minute. It was Saturday so she didn't have anything else to do and Katie would probably be gone all day. "I do enjoy watching you work."

"Then get up and get dressed quickly. We can't be late." She repeated and headed down to make some coffee. Effy watched as she walked away, a huge grin spreading over her face and she jumped up out of bed. She was ridiculously happy with her life at the minute but it hadn't been an easy road.

When Cook testified that the beaten and bruised John Foster had killed Freddie and the police eventually found his body Effy had suffered another breakdown. After what happened with John they moved her to a different hospital, one just outside Bristol, for treatment. It had taken the first two months of her stay to get her to talk again. Katie had visited her almost every day, sometimes staying overnight on the couch in her room. Effy couldn't understand why, hell Katie wasn't even sure why she was doing it. She just needed to make sure Effy was ok. She was the first person Effy spoke to after it happened.

After that the visits always lasted longer and the overnight stays became more frequent they formed an unlikely friendship on the basis that they both needed each other to feel normal. Another two months in the hospital and she started to feel a bit better, a bit more human. And Katie helped a lot. She was the only person who visited her who didn't feel the need to talk about therapy or drugs or psychosis. She talked about let's get Fitched, about Naomi and Emily, Cook, JJ, the ridiculous facebook messages she was receiving from Pandora at Harvard. During the next few months Katie found it was getting harder and harder to be away from Effy and she struggled with what her new feelings meant.

When they told them Effy could get out of hospital Katie had kissed her. It was an instinctive reaction to the good news. Effy had been shocked at first but she had accepted the fact that she was in love with Katie a while ago so it was a rather pleasant surprise. Katie asked the doctors would it be ok for Effy to move in with her, or would it be too much change too soon. They seemed to think it was a great idea. Effy completely agreed. She had never been happier.

"Hurry up!" Katie snapped from the bottom of the stairs pulling her from her little trip down memory lane. She rolled her eyes and pulled a top on over her tights.

"Fucksake I'm coming." She shouted back impatiently.

-

The next morning Naomi was awakened way before she was ready. She stretched and frowned looking at Emily with half closed eyes. The red head couldn't help but laugh because her bride to be looked incredibly cute with her hazy blue eyes and blonde hair sticking out at odd angles.

"What time is it?" She yelled in a sleepy voice.

"Time to get up." Emily informed her with a bright smile. She was already dressed and ready to go. "It's 9am."

"But we don't have to be there till 10." She grumbled.

"I know. But I thought we could grab a coffee beforehand."

"Unless it's an Irish coffee I don't think it'll help." The blonde rolled over and closed her eyes again.

"Get up!" Emily pulled the pillow out from under Naomi's head and hit her with it.

"Fine!" She whined, throwing back the covers in a huff and sitting up. "This is not how I intended to spend our day off."

"I know." Emily said sympathetically, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "But if you make it through today without killing my sister then I promised I'll make it up to you." She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh really?" Naomi licked her lips and grinned. Emily answered with a look that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." She grumbled and shuffled off to get dressed.

Emily pulled up outside her favourite coffee place and rushed inside. Naomi waited in the car, resting her head on the passenger side window half asleep. There were a surprising number of people on the streets considering the early hour. Most of them were business men and women on their way to work, stopping off for their caffeine fix.

"I got you an extra shot of espresso." The red head informed her sliding back into the car.

"What they didn't have anything stronger." Naomi retorted accepting the tray of drinks. "So what are we in for today?"

"We're going to view a venue for the reception." Emily informed her, pulling out and driving round the corner to Katie's office. "Well first we're going to discuss a date, place for the ceremony, dresses, flowers and all that stuff."

"Great." Naomi said sarcastically.

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic." Emily pouted. "It's your wedding too."

"I know. You know I'm just no good at all of this. Katie will agree." She shrugged.

"Well _I _want your opinion." Emily assured her reaching across and squeezing her hand.

"And please...Try not to fight with Katie." She pleaded as she pushed open the door to let's get Fitched.

"I'll try if she tries." Naomi said pointedly, knowing Katie would probably be mad at her after the phone call last night.

"Oh my!" Emily gasped quietly when she looked up at Katie's desk.

"You're early." Katie shrieked quickly pulling away from Effy who was sitting on her desk with her legs wrapped around the older twin.

"We brought coffee." Emily spluttered, blushing almost as brightly as her sister. Effy giggled nervously and hoped off the table straightening her clothes.

"Now _this_ makes getting up this morning worth it." Naomi grinned broadly. Emily dug her in the ribs. "Nice of you to join us Eff." She added with a curt nod.

"Shall we get this started then?" Katie cleared her throat and tried to move on.

"Let's." Emily nodded keen to wipe the scene she had just observed from her memory.

"Hi Miss Fitch?" Naomi smiled and held her hand out to her future sister-in-law. "I'm Naomi Campbell this is my partner Emily Fitch, we're your 10 o'clock."

"That's cute Naomi." Katie rolled her eyes and gave a tight lipped smile. She motioned for them to sit down. Effy pulled her chair around to Katie's side of the desk and began flicking through brochures and documents. "Alright where should we start? Have you decided on a date yet?"

"No." Naomi shook her head.

"Well..." Emily shot her a behave yourself look. "We were thinking late summer early autumn."

"What this year?" Katie flicked through her date book frantically counting the weeks. "5 months. It won't be easy but we could do it."

"Who said anything about this year?" Naomi sounded mildly panicked. It had taken her a year to work up the courage to propose she assumed she'd have at least a year to mentally prepare for the actual wedding.

"Well you don't want to be one of those couples who is like engaged forever and never actually get married. Do you?" Katie scoffed. When faced with the alternative of 5 short months to plan a wedding Naomi was thinking that sounded good.

"No." Emily agreed with her sister. The idea of having the wedding in 5 months excited her. She looked at her girlfriend with big, pleading eyes. Naomi whimpered. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Do I really get a choice?" The blonde rolled her eyes. The twins had already made the decision for her. Effy smirked but gave her a sympathetic look.

"Excellent." Katie marked it in her little book. "That means we have a lot of work to do. I have the perfect location; well I think it's the perfect location, you'll see it soon but we have to decide on colour schemes, wedding favours, dresses, hen nights and a guest list."

Emily and Naomi looked at each other with wide eyes; that's was a lot of stuff.

"But don't worry because that's why I'm here." Katie smiled, sensing their nervousness. "Any ideas about colours?"

"I like blue." Naomi offered when Emily eyed her expectantly.

"Blue." Katie nodded. "Like electric blue, navy blue, baby blue...?"

Naomi frowned, since when was just blue not enough.

"Maybe like a midnight blue?" Emily suggested, giving Naomi a proud and encouraging smile. Katie made a note in her book and smiled; midnight blue would look good with her complexion.

"And you'll both be wearing white dresses?" She asked as though yes was the obvious answer. Emily nodded ardently.

"But nothing too...big." Naomi insisted. "Or frilly. Or puffy."

"Simple." Katie agreed showing Naomi she understood what she wanted from the wedding too. "Now how big of a wedding party are we talking?"

"Huh?" Naomi looked confused.

"Bridesmaids? Brides...men?" Katie elaborated. "Ushers? Flower girls?"

"Well...uh...I guess you and James will be standing with me?" Emily mused. It had never been a question of asking Katie to be a bridesmaid; her sister had just presumed the role when they announced their engagement.

"Hey Eff...Do you want to be my bridesmaid?" Naomi asked as though she was asking the girl did she want a drink.

"Of course." Effy smiled. "I'd be honoured."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled gratefully. She didn't have any siblings and her and Effy had really bonded over the past few years; something about a shared experience living with a Fitch twin bringing them closer together.

"Aww." Katie couldn't help but coo.

"What about JJ and Cook as ushers?" Naomi suggested. She was on a roll with all this input.

"Is Cook coming?" Effy was intrigued.

"I called him last week he's still on parole but he said he'd speak nicely to his parole officer and see if he can come." Naomi nodded. She had a strong relationship with the mixed up boy. She knew he just needed to be looked after.

"Cool." Effy smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Emily grinned.

"Then that's that settled." Katie was buzzing with excitement about all of this. She checked her watch and gathered some pieces of paper together. "Shall we leave now and continue this discussion in the car?"

She stood up indicating that there wasn't really an option and she and Emily led the way out the door.

"No offense or anything, I mean you know I love you, but why are you here Eff?" Naomi asked her friend. "I mean if it wasn't my wedding I sure as hell wouldn't be here."

"If you could get away with still not being here even though it is your wedding you sure as hell wouldn't be here." Effy corrected her with a giggle. Naomi shrugged. She knew Effy was right.

"Besides...most of my friends are busy planning a stupid civil partnership so what else is there for me to do?" The brunette chuckled and threw her arm around the blonde as they approached the car. Katie was impatiently waiting in the passenger seat so they climbed into the back seat quietly.

-

The hotel Katie was taking them to view was just a little outside the city. As they drove through its large grounds they were quite impressed by the beautiful gardens. Emily was looking around deciding which places would be nice to have pictures taken in. The manager, a tall, thin man with blonde highlights in his hair, met them in the reception with a big smile on his face. He air kissed Katie when he greeted her by name; they had obviously done business before.

"Leo this is my sister Emily and her partner Naomi." She introduced the couple.

"It's lovely to meet you." He air kissed both of them too.

"You too." Emily smile sheepishly.

"I won't even try to guide you on this one Miss Katie; just tell me where you want me to take you." He had worked with the fussy twin enough times to know better than to try and advise her on her own sister's wedding.

"I want to show them the ballroom. Maybe a tour of the grounds?" She informed him with a grin. She couldn't wait to see their faces; she just knew they would love it. Naomi looked at Emily with wide eyes and mouthed the word ballroom at her. Emily just shrugged.

"As you wish." The man smiled and half bowed. He led them through the reception to the room in question.

When he opened the door they actually gasped. It was beautiful. It wasn't as overly big as they expected it to be, it was moderately sized with his ceilings and ornate chandeliers. The walls were off white decorated with detailed gold filigree. Large round tables were spread out across the room and a bar ran the whole length of one of the walls. There was a wooden floored area that would serve as a dance floor during the reception too. It was just perfect. Emily looked at Naomi with those bight brown eyes sparkling and a huge smile on her face and she knew they just had to have this place; no matter what it cost. Katie watched them as they took in the room. She could read on their faces how much they loved it which thrilled her. Even Effy seemed impressed.

"Of course once we decide on colours and stuff I'll have the tables decorated." Katie smiled.

"It's amazing." Emily smiled at her sister. The girl really was fantastic at her job.

"Isn't it?" She grinned. "Wait till you see the grounds."

She gave a nod to Leo who proceeded to lead them around the many gardens the hotel had, each more gorgeous than the last. Emily could practically see her and Naomi standing in the different places on a late summer's day having their wedding pictures taken.

"Well?" Katie asked hopefully, pulling them aside in the garden.

"It's perfect." Emily beamed.

"Really perfect." Naomi agreed. Any place that made her Emily this happy had to be the place they had their wedding.

"I'm glad you think so." Katie sighed happily. "Because I booked it for you to use on August 21st."

"What?" The red head's mouth fell open.

"It's a Saturday." Katie informed them.

"Katie..." Naomi began, still slightly shocked by the date that was so very close. "Is this place really within out budget?" She asked; not that it mattered she'd get another job if she had to so Emily could have her wedding here.

"Consider it your wedding gift." The brunette twin grinned happily.

"What?" Emily shrieked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I booked it for you as you're wedding gift. I'm paying for it." She clarified.

"You can't..." Her sister began but was cut off.

"I already did. Just accept it." Katie insisted. Emily threw her arms around the older twin and screamed a little.

"It's from both of us by the way." Effy added with a smirk.

"You really shouldn't have." Naomi found herself rather overwhelmed by her future sister in laws generosity.

"Don't mention it." She shrugged. "I want this day to be perfect for you. Both of you." She threw her arms around the blonde that would soon be marrying her twin sister.

"I can't believe this." Emily gushed excitedly.

"You haven't even seen the honeymoon suite yet." Effy pointed out with a suggestive wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologise for the delays in updates for my stories but my uni exams are looming and most of my time is spent studying...I forget what daylight and a good night's sleep feel like! This update is a bit short I know but I was afraid people might forget about the story if I didn't add at least something.

Also I had a little idea of including OCs from other stories (some my own and some from Lizardwriter's fics) as extras in this fic just as a little extra touch so you can have fun spotting them lol...or not whatever lol

* * *

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Katie squealed melodramatically when Naomi informed her that Effy would be in charge of organising their hen night.

"No Katie." The blonde replied monotonously, rolling her eyes.

"And I suppose you're just going to let her take this away from me?" She cast her eyes accusingly on her younger sister who also rolled her eyes.

"We're not taking anything away from you Katie. The wedding is in 3 months!" Emily's tone was as shrill as her sister's. The shock of how close the nuptials were sinking in fast. "Don't you think you have enough to worry about without this?"

Katie considered this for a moment and her expression softened slightly. They did have a point. With such a short time to plan the wedding it meant Katie had to be very hands on and assertive in making the arrangements. Not only that but she had just taken on a new account. Not having to arrange a hen party would take a load of her mind; but that didn't mean she was happy about missing out especially since due to the wedding being so close they had been forced to forgo a big engagement party.

"Besides no one knows how to throw a party like Eff." Naomi chimed in. Emily shot her fiancée a look that told her she was not helping.

"I'm sure she'll let you help with it." Emily offered encouragingly. "Only you won't have the stress of actually being in charge."

Katie perked up and smiled. That idea didn't sound so horrible. She'd still be involved but in an advisory capacity. She could live with that.

"Oh alright then." She sighed. Naomi was about to make a comment about how it was going to happen whether she agreed to it or not but decided it would be best not to; she didn't want to get on her bride-to-be's bad side so close to the wedding.

"Anyway Naomi has something she wants to discuss with you." Emily informed her sister in a polite tone, trying to get around to the actual reason they had arranged this appointment.

"You mean that _wasn't_ it?" Katie groaned, terrified as to what was to come that could possibly be worse than having the hen party taken off her. Her younger twin shook her head in response.

"No it wasn't." The hen night thing had just sort of come up when they walked in the door, Emily wasn't even sure how. In reality they hadn't planned to break that news to her at all; they were hoping that Effy would do it as Katie was least likely to maim her girlfriend. Besides Effy had certain ways of appeasing the older twin that they didn't.

"Well then what did you want to discuss?"

"An addition to the wedding party. A flower girl." Naomi said with a nod.

"A flower girl?" Katie looked confused again.

"Yeah, a flower girl." Emily confirmed. She nudged her girlfriend to explain further.

"You know Sadie...my...step-cousin, the one who made the invitations for us?" She began.

"Oh yeah, she did beautiful work." Katie nodded appreciatively, calling to mind the gorgeous invitations the girl had made. Katie had been thankful when Naomi had suggested her because civil partnership invites were hard to come by in the general market.

"Well she and her partner Liz have a baby...well she's 2...Aiden and I thought that maybe Aiden could be flower girl at the wedding since Sadie's probably the closest thing to family I've got, because, you know, Kieran doesn't really have the figure to pull off a flower girl dress and my mum is giving me away." Naomi drew a deep breath. "I just thought it might be nice."

"She really is the most gorgeous little girl ever." Emily gushed. She had been in favour of the idea from the second Naomi had mentioned it and not just because her fiancée had voluntarily made a suggestion about their wedding. "It would be so cute to have her in the wedding party."

"Unless, you know, it's too much trouble trying to organise it at such short notice." Naomi added looking at Katie. She really didn't want to make things difficult for the girl.

"No trouble at all. I think it's a great idea." Katie smiled. Kids always added aw factor to a wedding. "Kids dresses are generally much easier to sort than adults anyway. They don't really need altered, you see."

"That's brilliant." The blonde smiled. "Thanks Katie...I guess we should probably ask Sadie and Liz now."

"Probably." Emily laughed softly. "We could do it now actually...since our meeting with the wedding planner has effectively ended."

"But it's our day off." Naomi pouted; another day off ruined by wedding plans. Emily had promised her the rest of the day in bed if she attended this meeting. "And you made me a promise."

"I did, didn't I?" The red head raised her eyebrows and gave her a sultry smile.

"Ew God I'm still here!" Katie reminded them. "I don't want to have to spend the rest of my day with images of you having sex rolling around in my head."

The older twin grimaced at the fact that those images were all too vivid images thanks to having accidentally walked in on them more times than she cared to remember. They really should remember that she has an extra key and take into consideration the fact that she might use it before they start having sex on the sofa. She shuddered at the memory. Looking up she found the brides to be engaged in some smouldering eye contact; she could just tell they were mentally undressing each other.

"Ah please, just leave! Please get out." Katie stood up and herded them towards the door. "I really don't think I could stand it if you two started going at it right here in my office. Honestly I'd have to move."

"Sorry." Naomi giggled, taking her eyes of Emily momentarily to look at the older twin. "I didn't realise only you and Effy were allowed to do that."

The blonde grinned as she raced out the door not looking back to see the angry face of her future sister in law. Emily followed her covering her mouth to silence the giggles.

"You know I really don't think you deserve your reward for coming with me this morning after the hen party thing and that last comment you made to Katie." Emily narrowed her eyes at Naomi when they got inside the car.

"Are you really going to take it away from me?" The blonde asked, her blue eyes so full of desire there was no way Emily could resist.

"No." The red head answered. It had been an empty threat really because she was feeling the definite need to take her fiancée home and ravage her. "I was just saying."

"Good!" Naomi sighed with relief and pulled the small girl in for a deeply arousing kiss. "Now hurry up and drive."

Naomi stayed at home on Wednesday working on her travel book, something she loved doing because it kept all the stories and memories formed on their trip together fresh in her head. At the minute she was working her way through their experiences in Japan. In the beginning she wasn't sure if she could even write a travel guide, never mind get one published, but Emily had been so sure of her capabilities and managed to convince her to try. Under duress she had shown it to a friend who worked as a travel writer for the paper and he had been impressed. There was pretty much a grantee from a friend of his in publishing that once she was finished they would publish it.

"I'm home!" Emily called from the door. Naomi had been so engrossed in Japanese culture that she hadn't been aware of the time. She jumped up from her desk and hurried to meet her little red head. This was her favourite part of the day; when Emily came home from work. She took her in her arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

"How was work?" She smiled.

"Oddly quiet." Emily wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Not that I'm complaining. What about you? Did you get much work done?"

"We're getting there." The blonde nodded.

"Good." She smiled and leaned up to kiss her partner.

"I have this major sushi craving now though." Naomi pouted. All the reading up on and writing about the tasty seafood treats had left her salivating.

"Really? Well we could go get some sushi after Sadie and Liz's?" She suggested. Naomi nodded vigorously in response. "Ok I'm just going to have a quick shower before we leave. I hate visiting people smelling like hospital."

"Could be worse..." The blonde called after her as she headed down the hall to the bathroom. "At least you don't smell like sick today!"

"Always a good day." Emily chuckled and shut the bathroom door.

"Much better." She sighed happily when she reappeared wearing a t-shirt and jeans with still damp hair. She stood behind Naomi who was sitting at her desk busily typing on her laptop.

"Mmm...Definitely!" Naomi agreed, pausing momentarily to lean her head back and kiss the now clean red head.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naomi said distractedly as she finished her sentence and saved her work. "Let's go."

Sadie is Kieran's niece which, since Kieran and Gina have been married for 5 years, technically makes her Naomi's step-cousin. Although they got on so well they rarely felt the need to include the step- prefix. Sadie is a successful artist and photographer who recently launched a range of LGBT greetings cards for birthdays, Christmas and every other holiday you could imagine. She met her partner Liz when she had been in Bristol visiting her uncle before the wedding. It had been an early morning and both parties were desperately seeking caffeine in a local café and there had been some confusion over whose coffee was whose. They had laughed it off and ended up chatting about the hideousness of early mornings.

To cut a long story short they fell in love and Sadie moved to Bristol. They arranged to take a holiday to Majorca that coincided with Naomi and Emily's trek through that area on their way back to Bristol. They ended up having a civil partnership ceremony on the beach with Naomi and Emily present as their witnesses. It was spontaneous and sudden but it was perfect for them. When they returned home they began the process of having a child together, both of them eager to start a family. Sadie had conceived Aiden after their second attempt at artificial insemination. The little girl was now two.

Naomi and Emily pulled up outside a house not far from where Kieran and Gina lived. A tall brunette answered when they rang the doorbell.

"Hi!" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Liz." Emily hugged the older woman on her way into the house.

"How's life at Roundview?" Naomi enquired as she too hugged Liz.

"Oh you know...it's never dull." She laughed.

"Emily. Naomi!" A small voice cried excitedly.

"Hi Aiden." They waved at the tiny toddler with red-blonde curls.

"Aiden." Liz requested. "Can you go get mummy from her office, please?"

"Alright mummy." She nodded happily and waddled off down the hall.

"Sadie working then?" Emily asked. She was a big fan of Sadie's work. Katie had also been so pleased with the invitations for their wedding she was considering setting up an account with the Irish girl's company, Happy Holigays.

"No rest for the wicked." Liz rolled her eyes.

"How are my favourite cousin and her beautiful fiancée doing?" A husky Northern Irish voice asked as Sadie appeared beside them holding Aiden in her arms. The resemblance between them was striking. "Don't tell my blood cousins I said that by the way." She joked.

"We're great." Naomi answered as they moved towards the living room. "And I won't."

"Please excuse the mess." Liz waved her arm around at the toys scattered on the floor.

"Yeah I did try to tidy up this morning but Princess Aiden had other ideas." Sadie informed them with an accusing glance at their child. They were such a perfect little family, so happy and relaxed. Emily couldn't help but think that if her life was like this in a few years time she would be endlessly happy.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Liz asked eager to hear all about them.

"Yeah...I have to tell you Ems that wedding planner of yours is a real fire cracker. Effy really has her work cut out for her there." Sadie laughed. Her experience dealing with the uptight wedding planner side of Katie had been a hilarious contrast to the more laid back but still bossy social side she was used to seeing.

"She was very pleased with your work actually." Emily smiled. "In fact I'm supposed to tell you she is very interested in doing some more business with you in the future."

"I look forward to it." Sadie said with only half sincere sarcasm.

"That's actually, kind of, why we're here." Naomi began awkwardly.

"To offer me a business deal?" Sadie looked a little confused.

"No." Emily shook her head and laughed. "To ask you guys something about the wedding."

She clarified but thought it would be better if the actual request came from Naomi. Sadie and Liz looked no less confused about the reason behind their visit. The red head nudged her girlfriend to continue.

"Right...Emily and I..." She smiled sweetly at her fiancée. "We were wondering if maybe you would allow Aiden to be our flower girl?"

Sadie looked first to her wife, then to their daughter before looking back at Naomi with a big smile and tears welling up in her eyes. Beside her Liz was grinning just as much.

"Of course we'll allow her." Sadie said as if it was a ridiculous thought that they wouldn't allow their daughter to be a part of this special day.

"Really?" Naomi asked.

"Yes you daft bitch." Sadie laughed as a small tear escaped her eye. She was surprisingly overwhelmed by her younger cousin's decision to involve her family in such an important day in her life. "We'd be honoured if you let Aiden be your flower girl."

Sadie and Naomi met in the middle of the room for an emotional hug. Liz and Emily looked at each other sharing a look over how cute their partners were being at this moment in time. Much like Naomi and Effy, Emily had Liz had bonded over how remarkably similar they're partners were despite not being biologically related. They were both passionate and stubborn and their sense of humours was identical. Not to mention the fact that Liz's father was a doctor in the hospital where Emily worked and it was his glowing recommendation that had set her out from the other graduates applying for the job.

"Thanks so much for asking us." Liz smiled at the younger girl.

"Of course we were going to ask you." Emily insisted. "You're family."

Liz found herself a little choked by the sentiment as well. She really did consider the two girls family.

"Alright pull yourself together woman!" The brunette chastised her wife. "I swear to God she is an emotional wreck."

"I'm not!" Sadie sniffed and wiped her eyes. Liz gave her an amused look. "Leave me alone it was an emotion thing."

"And that thing on the news the other day?" She raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"What?" Sadie replied defensively. "Those people were just so happy that their team had won that trophy!"

"What?" Naomi looked confused. Of all the sad news stories featured everyday Sadie had cried over a football trophy.

"Yeah..." Liz laughed. "I came home from work the other day to find her blubbering like a baby over some stupid football match. That's why she's not allowed to watch the news anymore."

They all shared a laugh at Sadie's expense as the red head huffed over being teased.

"Are you guys really sure about asking Aiden to be flower girl?" Sadie asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah because we don't make any guarantees about her behaviour." Liz asked.

"Oh that's fine!" Emily waved her hand dismissively. "We don't mind as long as she's happy."

"Well Katie might." Naomi muttered much to the displeasure of her fiancée who shot her a look.

"Did you hear that Aiden?" Sadie called to her daughter. The toddler looked up from playing with her blocks at the mention of her name. "You're going to be in Auntie Naomi and Auntie Emily's wedding."

Aiden looked at them like she had no clue what that meant or what the hell they were talking about.

"You get to wear a pretty dress." Her other mother added and the child's face lit up at the prospect.

"Like a princess." She smiled. Emily and Naomi cooed at how cute she was.

"Well that's it settled then. Count her in." Sadie laughed.

"That's great!" Emily beamed. "Really great!"

They ended up staying in Sadie and Liz's for almost two hours. Liz had invited them to stay for dinner but Naomi still had a sushi craving to satisfy so they politely decline and picked up some takeout from their local Japanese restaurant instead. Back in the comfort of their own home they lay up on the couch enjoying their food in front of the television with a nice glass of wine.

"See now isn't this perfect." Naomi mused throwing her arm around the smaller girl and settling onto the couch to watch some film that was about to start. Emily rested her head on the blonde's chest and nestled into her side. She was tired after a long day and so comfortable in Naomi's arms that she was struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah it really is." She sighed contentedly. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Naomi whispered kissing the top of her head. Emily barely made it to the end of the opening credits before she surrendered to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand why you won't let me help you!" Katie huffed. She sat across the table from where her girlfriend was using the laptop to make hen party arrangements and she had been banned from coming any closer.

"Because I don't need any help." Effy smiled sweetly much to Katie's annoyance.

"Will you please just tell me what you're planning?" The older twin groaned.

"A hen party." Effy replied flatly. Katie glared at her. It seemed Emily and Naomi had overestimated Effy's willingness to allow Katie to help her.

"Very funny."

"Sorry but that's all the information you're getting." The brunette grinned wickedly. She was enjoying this.

"I'd swear Naomi put you up to this." Katie pouted, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"No she didn't." Effy rolled her eyes. "I just think it's good for you to not be in control for once."

"I don't always have to be in control." She argued. Effy chuckled dryly.

"Katie I love you...but you do always need to be in control."

"No I don't." The smaller girl whined. Effy rolled her eyes and slinked out of her seat, moving towards her partner.

"It's not a bad thing...I love it when we're in bed together." She said in a sultry tone, climbing onto the smaller girl's lap. Katie's body reacted instantly, her arms raised to wrap themselves around Effy's neck and her back arched closer to her. Her lips curled into a smirk before she pressed them to Effy's.

"Oi! Stop that!" Katie broke the kiss and chastised the brunette. "You're trying to distract me!"

"Yes and it was working." Effy grinned and brought their lips together once again.

"Just promise me you won't do anything tacky like hire strippers or anything." She relented with a sigh.

"I promise nothing." Effy giggled maniacally before kissing her again.

* * *

Naomi leaned against the wall outside the dressmakers and lit up a cigarette. No doubt Katie would give off to her about smelling like smoke and stinking up her dress but she didn't care, she had been dreading this day from the start. Marrying Emily, spending the rest of their lives together; that was the easy bit. Standing in front of a room full of strangers parading up and down in a wedding dress with Katie bossing her around; that was the hard bit. That just wasn't Naomi. She hated that kind of stuff. Although the alternative involved perpetuating the archaic stereotype that all homosexual couples adopt heterosexual roles within their relationship by wearing a suit. That idea definitely didn't sit well with her either, so she would just have to suffer through today. It would be worth it when she got to see Emily in her dress. At least that's what Kieran kept assuring her. She was contemplating having another cigarette when an old green Ford pulled into the car park. Naomi looked at it curiously then smiled at the once familiar but not often seen vehicle.

"Alright Naomi?" Effy smiled when she stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde grinned, clearly pleased to see the slim girl. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where is your bossier half?"

"There was some catastrophe with one of her other accounts so she had to go sort it out." Effy explained with a smirk. Naomi smiled too. Never before had she been so happy to hear the word catastrophe.

"Besides," Effy continued. "I thought your maid of honour should be with you for your dress fitting."

"Of course!" Naomi agreed. The day had just gotten a lot better. She was actually smiling when she opened the door to the dress shop. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Well that went considerably better than last time." Naomi smiled as she and Effy walked out the door not half an hour later.

"I just won't mention to Katie that the sales girls were relieved she wasn't there." Effy giggled.

"Probably should have mentioned that you were my maid of honour _and_ my wedding planner's girlfriend." Naomi nodded in an amused tone and sparked up a cigarette. "Thanks for coming Eff."

"You're welcome." The brunette smiled genuinely in this rare moment of sentimentality between the two girls.

"I'm glad you were there." She mumbled. "And not just because it meant I didn't have to deal with Katie."

"You looked absolutely beautiful! Emily's going to go crazy when she sees you."

"Shut up!" Naomi blushed bright red and gave Effy a playful shove. "So what now then? Do you fancy a beer or something?"

"Are you serious?" Effy's brows furrowed. Naomi looked back at her clueless. "We're supposed to bring that flower girl's dress to your cousin's, remember."

"Oh yeah." She frowned. "Afterwards then?" She grinned, taking the smaller girls arm and walking towards the car.

"Definitely." She grinned wickedly and got inside the car.

"Katie have the nice car at work with her?" Naomi remarked buckling her seat belt.

"Yup." Effy answered shortly.

"I'm surprised this old thing still works." The blonde teased. Effy had owned this car for years, since they were in Roundview actually. Of course she had upgraded but the new car became a shared car as soon as Katie passed her test.

"If you don't like it you can always take the bus!" She narrowed those crystal blue eyes at her.

"I'm kidding." Naomi used to drive Kieran's old banger, so she was hardly one to talk. The drive to Sadie and Liz's didn't take long.

"You should see the dress Naoms it's so cute!" Effy gushed as they walked up the driveway. "Like grown up clothes made tiny."

"Aww." Naomi cooed. She couldn't wait to see the little girl in the dress.

"Jesus Christ Effy." Sadie groaned when she answered the door, sounding remarkably like Kieran. "Did you have park that shit heap in my drive?"

Naomi laughed and greeted her cousin with a hug. The red head then threw her arms around the skinny girl.

"Did Katie steal your car again?" She asked sympathetically.

"As always." Effy rolled her eyes.

"Is Liz home?" Naomi asked.

"She's at work. Should be home soon though." Sadie explained, leading them towards the living room. "Did you bring the dress?"

"Yeah!" Naomi nodded. Sadie squealed excitedly drawing the attention of her daughter.

"Who is it?" Aiden asked in a voice that didn't sound as though it belonged to a toddler.

"Hi Aiden." Naomi greeted her brightly. The child came running down the hall and threw herself at the blonde. She awkwardly scooped Aiden up into her arms.

"Hello Naomi." She beamed. She knew why Naomi was there; to bring her a pretty dress.

"You remember Effy don't you Aiden?" Her mother prompted.

"Hi Effy." The tiny red head stared at the brunette appraisingly for a minute before returning her attention to Auntie Naomi. "Did you bring my dress?"

"I did!" She replied enthusiastically. "Would you like to try it on?"

"And walk. Nice. And. Slow." Aiden said slowly nodding her head with each word.

"We were practising walking down the aisle this morning." Sadie explained. "Come on; let's go try your dress on." She said removing her daughter from her cousin's arms.

"Shouldn't we wait for Liz to get back?" Naomi asked, a little amused that Sadie needed a reminder to wait for her partner. The red head stared back at her blankly.

"She'll be home soon." She shrugged and turned on her heels to go change the child. Effy shrugged and giggled at Naomi as they moved into the living room to wait. Sadie was still wrestling Aiden into the dress when Liz arrived home from work.

"I'm home." She called looking surprised to see Naomi and Effy sitting on her couch. "Oh hello." She smiled warmly at them. "I was wondering who that old banger in my driveway belonged to."

"That would be me." Effy rolled her eyes. People really needed to lay off her car. It might be a piece of scrap metal on wheels but she still loved it like she did when she was 17 and it still belonged to her mum. There were a lot of memories associated with that car.

"I'm teasing you. I know as well as anyone what it's like to have a partner steal your vehicle." Liz chuckled softly. "Oh! Did you bring the dress?"

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "Sadie's changing her now!"

Liz released an excited squeal. She had been looking forward to this all day. It was what had gotten her through a particularly rough day at Roundview. Naomi and Effy shared a smile. It was sweet to see how much the couple doted on their daughter.

"Here she is!" Sadie announced, opening the door to let Aiden walk in.

A small gasp echoed through the room when the toddler entered wearing a big smile. She was lapping up all of the attention and loving every minute of it. Sadie moved to sit beside her wife and they shared a teary look over how beautiful their little girl looked in the dress. It was a little white dress, mid-calf length that puffed out at the bottom. Around her waist there was an electric blue ribbon that matched the bridesmaid's dresses. Naomi and Effy just thought it was the cutest sight they had ever seen.

"You look like a princess!" Effy smiled because it was true. This pleased the toddler greatly as she beamed from ear to ear.

"Aiden show mummy what we practised today." Sadie instructed her.

"Okay!" She cried jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ready?" Sadie cued her up. "Go."

They all gave her their undivided attention as she walked towards them slowly, taking every step deliberately. She really looked the part. When she reached her mothers they picked her up and kissed and hugged her, making a big fuss about how brilliant she was. Naomi and Effy clapped and cheered too.

"So does she get the part?" Sadie grinned cheekily at her cousin.

"Of course." Naomi nodded, greatly pleasing Aiden.

"It's a good thing you were here today Effy." Liz chuckled. "Now whatever happens at the wedding you can vouch that she did it right at least once."

"I'm sure she will do great on the day." The younger girl smiled, though she would be sure to mention the practise to Katie when she got home.

"Yeah." Naomi agreed. She had known Aiden would look cute in the dress but she had no idea just how cute. A sudden burst of excited anticipation shot through her body.

"This colour is beautiful." Liz commented, toying with the bow at the back of the dress.

"Are all the wedding party wearing this colour?" Sadie asked. Naomi and Effy nodded. "That'll look amazing with your skin tone Eff."

"Katie's hair too." Liz added. "Ok we should probably take this off her now. Quickly before she ruins it."

"Good idea." Sadie stood up and kissed her wife before theatrically pulling her daughter away to get changed in fits of giggles.

"We better get going too." Naomi said, pushing herself out of her seat. "There are a couple of 6 packs somewhere with our names on them."

Liz chuckled. "While the cats are away, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Effy grinned wickedly.

"Bye Sadie!" Naomi shouted down the hall before leaving.

"See ya!" Her step-cousin bellowed in reply. Liz waved the two girls off feeling a slight pang of nostalgia. She remembered the days when she could have wasted entire afternoons getting drunk with her friends or Sadie. Not that they couldn't still do that, they were never short of babysitters for Aiden, but these days whenever they got time alone getting wasted was usually the last thing on their minds.

* * *

Somewhere between Sadie's house and the off sales a couple of six packs turned into a litre bottle of vodka, like the good old days. Although they convinced themselves they would be good by purchasing a mixer for the alcohol. They headed back to Katie and Effy's apartment and settled in the living room. Naomi often thought they should come up with a new term to describe the kind of accommodation Katie and Effy had. Though classed as an apartment it was probably as big as Naomi and Emily's house. Kind of like a bungalow but a couple of stories up.

"So what have you got planned for our hen night then?" Naomi asked after a couple of particularly potent vodka and tonics.

"Just what you asked me for...a simple, no frills piss up with all your mates." The brunette shrugged. She did have one or two surprises up her sleeve though.

"Katie's about ready to kill you, you know that?" Naomi chuckled.

"She'll survive." Effy rolled her eyes. "She just hates not being in control of something."

"I know what you mean." Naomi chuckled into her glass. "They're more alike than they think."

Effy nodded her agreement.

"Like Ems goes crazy when we're not running exactly on time." Naomi shook her head.

"So does Katie." Effy laughed. "And the pout that they do when things aren't going their way, fucking identical."

"But we love them though." The blonde sighed dreamily, her mind drifting off to thoughts of her soon-to-be wife.

"Yeah." Effy smiled lovingly. "We're kind of lucky aren't we?"

"We are." Naomi's head rolled around to look at Effy. Their blue eyes locked, holding meaning eye contact for a moment before she added. "We're also kind of drunk."

"That too." Both girls fell about laughing. They had always had this strange bond. It seemed they had the same problems in their fucked up lives. Effy more so admittedly but they understood each other. When Effy and Katie started going out it was just another thing they had in common; a Fitch girlfriend.

They had made a pretty big dent in the vodka by the time Katie arrived home from work.

"Oh Katie's home!" Effy shouted excitedly when she heard keys rattle in the door.

"Hi Katie!" They screeched drunkenly. The brunette twin appeared in the doorway, one hand on her hip and a mildly confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously, wondering why her girlfriend and her future sister-in-law were sitting in her living room bloody well pissed at half past 7 in the evening.

"Effy and I went to the dress fitting and to Sadie and Liz's and then we decided to have a couple of beers." Naomi explained, slurring her words as she did so.

"A couple of beers?" Katie raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well you see a couple of beers turned into some vodka." Effy continued, snaking out of her seat and swaying across the room to her partner. "How was work?"

"It was fine." She answered flatly. "Got everything sorted out I think."

"That's because you're really good at your job." Effy grinned, hanging off Katie's shoulder. The older twin had to wrap her arm around the taller girl quickly to stop her from toppling over.

"You _are_ the best." Naomi agreed with a goofy grin.

"Thanks." She smiled at the two drunkards. "I'm going to have a shower and get changed." She said, holding Effy's waist and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Ok." The brunette nodded and tottered back to the couch. "Hurry back and have some drinks with us."

"Yeah!" Katie gave a false smile before hurrying off shaking her head at the state the two girls had gotten themselves into.

By the time she returned they had crashed down from their drunken high and were sleepily resting against each other on the couch. Even though she had been a little annoyed when she first got home she had to laugh at how cute they looked right then.

"Come on then." She said lovingly, giving them each a gentle nudge and helping them to their feet. "Let's get you home to Emily."

"Yay Emily." The intoxicated blonde cheered. "I love Emily."

"I know you do." Katie chuckled as she led them both towards the car.

The car trip was an experience that Katie was in no hurry to repeat. Effy and Naomi had sat in the backseat trying to sing some stupid song and ended up arguing over the lyrics. By the time they reached their destination Katie was ready to kill both of them. She marched the blonde to the doorstep and rapping the door loudly despite having a key.

"I believe this belongs to you." Katie said referring to Naomi who had just thrown herself at the petite redhead when she answered the door.

"What...?" Emily looked confused.

"I love you." Naomi mumbled into her shoulder. Emily couldn't help but laugh at how childlike she sounded. She gave her sister an apologetic look on Naomi's behalf.

"I wouldn't worry about it...mine's just as bad." She said, motioning over her shoulder to where Effy was standing sheepishly in the drive. She had a distinctively inebriated smile on her face.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Emily said, wrapping her arm around the taller girl to hold her up.

"It's alright." Katie shrugged. "Good luck and good night." She said, giving her younger sister a hug and kiss. She figured they might both need it after the amount of shit their partners were talking during the car journey.

"You too." She smiled and waved them off. Closing the door behind them she turned to her girlfriend and cocked an eyebrow at her. "A couple of beers, huh?" She smirked.

Naomi shrugged and grinned guiltily. Emily shook her head and kissed her.

"Come on let's get you something to eat and see if we can sober you up."

* * *

The day of the hen party Katie didn't see Effy at all, she was busy all morning running around making sure everything was running smoothly. The one thing her girlfriend had agreed to let her do was arrive early so she could help with the last of the decorations. When she arrived at the bar she couldn't help but laugh at the caution hen party in progress banner that adorned the door. Rolling her eyes at Effy's silly side she pushed through the doors not sure what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised by what she found.

Effy had already decorated most of the tables, white paper lanterns with hearts cut out of them decorated each table, the candle light giving the room a soft glow. There were wedding bells, hearts and champagne flute pieces of confetti dusted all over the tables too and in the centre of every table was a funny hen night dares game. Katie had to admit it all looked lovely.

On the back wall beside the DJ box there was a large photo of Naomi and Emily. Katie recognised the picture as one Effy had taken of them on Emily's graduation day. Above it there was a banner that read 'look who's getting married' and below it there was a little good luck banner.

"Well?" The brunette asked, jumping down from the chair she had been standing on to hang the banners. "What do you think?"

"I'm impressed." Katie grinned taking another look around the room. "I'd be in half a mind to offer you a job."

"Well I'm not sure it's entirely up to the fabulous Fitch standards but it's what they wanted." She shrugged.

"It's amazing." She beamed at her partner. "I'm so proud of you right now."

"Does it turn you on a little bit?" Effy teased.

"A little bit yeah." Katie giggled.

"Well I'm not done yet." She said pointedly passing a small white cardboard box to the older twin. "We need to put these on the tables too."

"Ok." Katie obliged, opening the box to find little champagne bottle shaped bubbles.

Once they had done that Effy took one final look round the place and sighed with satisfaction. It was exactly how she had pictured it; Naomi and Emily were going to love it. She turned to Katie with a wicked grin on her face.

"Just one last thing." She smiled innocently and reached into a bag. "You have to put this on."

"What?" Katie took the item from her; it was a pick flashing sash that said Maid of Honour on it. "No way! I am not putting that on."

She had spent too long picking out the perfect outfit to ruin it with something so garish and tacky.

"Are you Emily's maid of honour?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well...yeah." Katie began but Effy cut her off.

"Then you'd better put it on."

Katie released a low growl from the back of her throat. She was not happy about this, but it appeared she did not have a choice in the matter. Effy was going to insist on this and she was not going to let her away with not wearing a sash.

"Where's yours?" Katie challenged as she unenthusiastically pulled the sash over her head. "Aren't you Naomi's maid of honour?"

"Mine's right here." The taller girl smiled much to her girlfriend's displeasure.

"Seriously, did you just think of ways to piss me off?" Katie huffed.

"No." Effy said pointedly, the world didn't revolve around Katie after all. "These weren't even my idea. They were Gina's. She's got one for everybody!"

"Oh God!" Katie feigned gagging.

"You need a drink!" Effy said decidedly, pulling the smaller girl in the direction of the bar. "Lighten you up a bit."

"Hello girls!" Gina squealed excitedly, rushing towards the couple at the bar. She was proudly sporting a bright red mother of the bride sash. She was followed by Naomi and Emily who were wearing matching bide-to-be sashes as well. "All ready for a party?"

"Yeah." Katie replied with a nod. She couldn't wait for the party to start; she was trying to figure out how many drinks she would have to feed her girlfriend before she let her take the stupid sash off.

"Wow Effy!" Emily gasped. "This looks amazing."

"Thanks." The brunette blushed softly.

"It really does." Naomi agreed; she knew asking Effy to plan the hen party was the best thing to do.

The guests began to arrive thick and fast and the hall was filling up nicely. Everyone seemed to be greatly amused by the party games on the tables though no one was brave enough to open them just yet. When it looked like everyone had arrived Effy borrowed the microphone from the DJ and took to the stage. A large projector screen came down behind her.

"Alright settle down." She called the room's attention to her. "Thank you. Now don't worry I'm not going to make a speech...I am absolutely horrible with words. But since Naomi and Emily didn't have a proper engagement party I thought this would be a nice way to start off the evening."

She gave a nod to the DJ and slunk off the stage to sit down beside Katie, Naomi and Emily. The DJ pressed a button and a video began playing on the screen. The words Naomi and Emily appeared in script against a black screen as the opening bars of Today by Joshua Radin began to play. As the music played the slideshow began with a picture of Emily as a little 4 year old sitting on a picnic blanket laughing at something. The next image was one of Naomi; she was probably only 6 or 7 at the time, wearing dungarees hanging from a tree looking very pleased with herself. Another picture of Emily as a kid, slightly older this time and posing with Katie. This picture earned Effy a glare and a dig in the ribs from her girlfriend.

"You promised you were going to cut me out of the photo." She hissed under her breath as the slideshow cut to another picture of Naomi as a child.

"No I didn't." Effy replied smugly. Katie had asked her to promise but she had said nothing.

The next picture was a school photo of their year group in middle school. It began as a wide shot then a circle appeared around 12 year old Naomi and 12 year old Emily's faces and zoomed in on them. There was a chuckle from the audience at this point and it was a tossup over which of the brides-to-be was a deeper shade of red. Then there was a picture of Naomi when they first started at Roundview, quickly followed by one of Emily at Roundview. A picture of the two of them sitting rather close at that party in Thomas' flat just before his mother arrived.

Naomi stole a glance at her fiancée; had it really been that obvious that they fancied each other back then? The next photo made them both smile and cringe at the same time. It was one that Gina had insisted on taking when they got home from the Love Ball; the night they first said I love you. Emily's hair was still kind of messed up from her fight with Katie and she always thought she looked a bit stupid wearing black leggings and a black vest standing beside Naomi who was fully made up in her dress.

The next picture was a group shot of all of their friends from Roundview in the middle of the summer before Freddie died. They were all lying on the grass, semi-stoned and partially drunk. They all looked so relaxed and happy. Emily was lying with her head resting on Naomi's stomach with Cook and JJ sitting beside them laughing about something. Freddie was lying on his back staring at the fluffy white clouds as they passed by and Thomas and Pandora had been snapped mid kiss.

Another image flicked onto the screen this one was of the happy couple standing in front of a crystal blue sea. It was taken the day of Sadie and Liz's wedding, they're both wearing their dresses, standing under an arch on the white sand. Naomi was looking lovingly at Emily while she smiled widely for the camera. Then one from later that day when they were slightly less formal looking and a lot more drunk. Both of them had a cocktail in each hand poking their tongues out at Sadie who was sitting in between them. This photo got another laugh from the crowd, the loudest of which coming from Sadie herself.

The next few pictures were candid shots of them at home. One in the kitchen of Emily doing something at the cooker and Naomi sitting on the counter smoking giving her a what-the-fuck look. Another of them lying on the couch watching TV together and one of Naomi sitting impatiently on the bed waiting for Emily to get ready.

The last image on screen was one Effy had taken they night they got engaged. Emily was wrapped up in Naomi's arms both of them looking at the engagement ring in awe. Emily leaned in and kissed her fiancée both of them grinning from ear to ear. It stayed on the screen until the song had played out.

"That was lovely." Emily cooed, her eyes twinkling with tears.

"It really was." Naomi agreed, wrapping her arm around her oversensitive bride to be.

"Did you do all that yourself?" Katie asked, she too was thoroughly impressed by the show.

"I had some help." She admitted and nodded towards Sadie's table. The red head smiled and raised her glass to them.

"Thanks Eff." Emily smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled back genuinely before that devilish glint flashed in her eyes and she gave another nod to the DJ. "Now let's get this Hen Party started!"

The party was now in full swing as the drinks flowed and laughter filled the air from the tables that had been brave enough to open the truth or dare games. Gina had hardly sat down all night; she'd been dancing around waving he sash in the air and taking every available opportunity to tell embarrassing stories about her daughter. Katie even managed to put the hideous pink sash out of her mind and started to enjoy the night. She was standing at the bar when a slim red head approached her with a CD in her hand.

"Someone said you were the wedding planner?" She asked, shaking the CD in her hand. Katie didn't recognise her.

"Yeah." She wondered what was going on.

"Ok cool! So you'll have to give this to the DJ and is there somewhere I can change or should I just do it in the toilets?"

"What?" Katie asked sounding incredibly confused.

"Well if everyone sees me changing into my costume then it will kind of ruin the show won't it." The red head smirked. Finally Katie realised what was going on.

"Effy!" Her mouth twisted into a scowl as she bellowed for her girlfriend.

"Yes?" The brunette said innocently then greeted the red head. "Nice to see you again."

"I thought I said no strippers!" Katie spat furiously.

"You did say no strippers." Effy agreed. "But this is just one _stripper_."

"I'm more of a dancer really." The red head chimed in. Katie shot her a death glare and the two girls burst out laughing. The older twin didn't know whether to feel confused or incensed.

"You're right that was fun." The red head said to Effy.

"Wasn't it though." The brunette giggled. Katie shot her girlfriend a look that demanded she explain herself immediately.

"Katie this is JJ, she works at the hospital with Emily." She chuckled.

"JJ?" Katie brow furrowed at the familiar name.

"Jesse James." The red head explained.

"And you work at the hospital." Katie repeated. "So you're not a stripper then?"

"No!" JJ shook her head and grinned. "Although I'm flattered that you think I could be one. Really though I'm just a nurse."

"You're dead when we get home." Katie swore to her girlfriend and walked off.

"Looks like you're in trouble." Jesse chuckled to Effy once Katie was out of earshot.

"It was worth it though. And she'll get over it...I have ways of making her _come _around." Effy smirked smugly and JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'll bet you do. Now come on, you owe me a drink."

Quite a few vodkas later Naomi excused herself from her mother and a couple of people from the paper and wandered off to find Effy. She found the brunette in the smoking area talking to Sadie and a few girls she recognised from the hospital. She pinched a cigarette from Sadie and joined their company.

"This is a fucking great party Effy!" Naomi congratulated her friend.

"I'm glad you're having fun." She grinned.

"I am." The blonde smiled drunkenly.

"Well it's not over yet...there's still another surprise to come."

"Really?" Naomi looked slightly worried. "It's not another slideshow is it cause my mother swore those were the only photos she gave you."

"No it's not another slideshow." Effy promised.

"What is it then?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Naoms?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess not." Naomi pouted.

* * *

As it turned out Naomi didn't have long to wait. She barely had time to refill her glass before the DJ called her and Emily to the dance floor and some of the staff brought them each a chair to sit on. They both looked bewildered but obliged. Effy's voice came over the speakers once again. This time she walked down onto the dance floor to stand in front of them.

"Alright so I thought for a long, long time about what I could do to make this Hen night a night neither of you would forget...so I decided, since you're about to get married, settle down and spend the rest of your lives together I would give you the opportunity to see something, you've not seen much before and won't be seeing ever again." A wicked grin crept over her face and she nodded to the DJ.

The lights cut out and the opening bars of I'm too sexy by Right said Fred began to play. The doors burst open and a well built guy danced through them in a police officer's costume complete with hat, aviator sunglasses and a dodgy fake moustache.

"I said no strippers." Katie sighed exasperatedly.

"It's not...just wait." Effy whispered to her partner.

The guy stood in front of them with his back towards them shaking his ass in their faces. Emily was blushing bright red and giggling like a school girl while Naomi was trying her hardest not to look amused. He took his hat off and tossed it to one side. Gina's cat calls could be heard on the next street over; a fact that only made Naomi blush more. The song played on and he danced a bit more, never really turning to face them properly. The sunglasses were the next thing to go; he threw them into the crowd. He began unbuttoning his shirt when he pulled it off Naomi's eyes widened and she looked at Emily.

"Happy fucking Hen night!" Cook cried giddily as he finally turned to face them gripping both of them in a tight hug and bouncing them up and down again.

"Cook!" Naomi screamed. "What are you doing here?" She asked when he finally released them from his grip.

"As it turns out Eff is even better at sweet talking my parole officer than I am." He giggled, nodding appreciatively in the brunette's direction. "Come on...it's not a proper piss up without the Cookie Monster!"

Emily smiled, Cook hadn't changed a bit. He pulled them up in his arms once more before running over and doing the same to Katie and Effy.

"How are my second favourite lesbian couple?" He bellowed as she shook them from side to side. "Not drunk enough yet is the answer to that question. Come on...Drinks on Cook!"

It didn't appear that they were going to get a choice in the matter since he dragged them towards the bar. He ordered a round of shots and toasted the happy couple. The minute their glasses hit the bar again they were refilled.

"Naomikins, Emilio how are the wedding plans going?" He asked sipping from his pint.

"They're going well." Emily nodded.

"I can't believe the wedding in just over a month." Naomi shook her head as the realisation sank in. Two months from now she would be a married woman. Emily would be her wife. She smiled widely at the idea.

"I know! And I promise you that I will be the best usher that there has ever been!" He assured them. It meant a lot to him that they had included him in the wedding party.

"We know you will." Emily smiled at him. She just hoped his good behaviour would carry over to the reception as well. He downed the remained contents of his pint and cast a predatory eye over the crowd.

"Now if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of some of your non fanny loving mates then I will be on my way." He grinned boyishly. He definitely hadn't changed.

The next morning Naomi woke up feeling like she had been hit by a rather large truck that had quite possibly been speeding. If the pounding in her head was anything to go by the party had been a huge success.

"Dear God I'm in pain." She whimpered.

"Not surprised." Emily replied hoarsely. "The evidence in the living room suggests that we brought the party back here."

"Really?" She had a vague recollection of people coming back to theirs.

"Cook's still asleep on the couch." She informed her.

"Good!" Naomi grunted. "It'll make it easier for me to kill him."

Her girlfriend giggled then wished she hadn't since the movement made her head throb even more.

"Good night last night?" The red head asked.

"Yeah I did!" She yawned. "Really good! How about you? Future Mrs Campbell."

"Well the future Mrs Fitch-Campbell had an amazing hen night." Emily answered pointedly. Naomi rolled her eyes and kissed her.

"Mmm!" Emily sighed contentedly opening her eyes to find her fiancée looking at her expectantly. She knew that face. That face meant she would have to get up soon.

"Any chance of a bacon sandwich love?" She asked hopefully. She really needed a cure.

"Oh alright!" She sighed and pushed herself out of bed to fulfil her beloved's wish. Naomi stretched out in the bed smiling smugly. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy married life.


End file.
